Trapped!
by Ezza-1989
Summary: My first Fan Fic! basic plot: What if Rose stayed on the boat, and Jack lived? But Cal is determined to have Rose as his own, at all costs. will Rose and Jack remain apart for ever? Please read and review
1. Trapped

_Chapter one-Trapped_

"_Get on the boat Rose!" "No, Jack!" "get on the boat!" "yes, get on the boat Rose!" both Rose and Jack spun around, and to her horror Rose saw Cal. "My god, look at you, you look a fright." He said, his tone soothing, "here, put this on." He ripped off the blanket jack had wrapped around her and chucked it away, putting his jacket on her instead. Franticly Rose pushed herself away from him and Jack moved in front of him. "Rose, get in the boat." He begged. "no, not without you," said Rose, she was almost sobbing, she couldn't bear to leave jack on the doomed liner. "go on, I'll get the next one!" persisted jack, "no, not without you," repeated Rose. "look, I'll be fine!" persuaded Jack. "I'm a survivor all right? Don't worry about me. Now go on, get on" suddenly Cal came between them. "I have an arrangement with an officer on the ship. Jack and I can get off safely . . ." he paused, "both of us." Jack looked at him in amazement, then turned to Rose. "see? I got my own boat to catch." "hurry." Said Cal, trying to smile, "there almost full." Rose stared at Cal hard, trying to figure out if what he was saying was true, when an officer grabbed her. "step aborad miss," he said, tugging her away from Jack, "this way, step Aboard!" numbly, Rose allowed herself to step into the crowded lifeboat. Quickly she turned round to say goodbye to Jack, reaching for his hand, gasping it as tightly as she could, before an officer pushed them apart. "lower away!" yelled the officer directing the lifeboat, signalling with his arms. The lifeboat lowed quickly, and around her there where shouts of surprise, but rose didn't care, she continued to stare at Jack . . . would this be the last time she ever saw him? Up on deck, Jack watched painfully as Rose was lowered away to safety. "you're a good liar Jack." Cal teased quietly, hardly taking his eyes away from Rose, Jack retaliated, "almost as good as you . . . there's no, uh . . there's no arrangement is there?" "oh, there is." Said Cal quietly, and for a fleeting moment jacks heart rose, maybe, just maybe he could get off this ship and be with rose. Then Cal spoke again. "not that _**you'll**_benefit much from it." He smirked at Jack as he turned to look at him. "I always win Jack, one way or another." And Jack knew what he meant by "win" the prize was Rose, Cal would get off the ship and once again claim her as his own, his Rose was going to Cal . . Meanwhile Rose watched as she was slowly lowered away from Jack, she tried to get up and jump back onto the ship, but the passengers where to quick and held her back. "it's alright rose!" Jack shouted down at her. "I'll be alright!" Rose prayed to God that he would be, as she watched him, till he became a speck in the distance. . . _

Rose scanned the lifeboats desperately for Jack as they all came together, But she couldn't see him. She caught sight of her mother, half asleep, and Cal, searching for her, and turned away quickly, hoping neither would see her. As she did, she caught Molly Browns eye, but Molly said nothing-she had guessed that Rose wanted to remain undiscovered. One of the officer's in charge of the lifeboats glanced behind him, listening to the screams and cries of everyone who had fallen into the sea_. "please,"_ thought Rose desperately_, "let Jack not be one of them, let him be in a lifeboat somewhere, please let him be okay . . ." _"right! Listen to me men! We have to go back!" yelled the young officer, unable to bear the screams and pleas for help. "I want to transfer all the women and children," he pointed to the boat Rose was in "into that boat, as quick as she can please . . ." Rose stumbled to her feet when her turn came, the boat wobbled dangerously for a moment, then she was helped into the other lifeboat-and came face to face with Cal. "Rose!" he said in surprise, dragging her towards him, "look at you, you must be freezing." He wrapped an arm around her. "Where's Jack!" demanded Rose, trying hard to push herself away from him. "where he is he, you said there was an arrangement!" Cal looked at her with his cold grey eyes, that held none of the love Jack's did when he looked at her. "how would I know Rose dear?" he said Calmly, "you needed to get on the boat-you're my fiancée and I was concerned for you." He tried to hug her closer but Rose refused angrily. "you basted!" she whispered fiercely, then her voice broke into sobs, "you promised. . ." Cal glared at her. "Rose, your making a scene!" he said angrily. "besides you're _my _fiancée . . ." Rose wasn't Listening, hate like she'd never felt before was rushing through her Cal had lied to her . . . he'd let Jack die . . . he'd killed him . . . suddenly she pulled herself to her feet, all around her there where cries of surprise and Cal hissed "Rose!" angrily from under his breath, but she didn't care. If she stayed here she would be trapped, forced to be with Cal and live the life she always dreaded, she couldn't go back to that . . . she'd die. For a fleeting moment the image of jack came back to her-the first time she' met him . . . _"you jump, I jump . . ." _the words seemed to echo inside her brain till she couldn't bear it. If she couldn't live with Jack, she wouldn't live at all. _"you jump I jump" _"I'm jumping now, jack." She thought, as she struggled towards the edge of the boat, she was determined to be with Jack-even if the only way to do that was to die. "somebody grab her!" she heard Cal yell, strong hands pulled her back. "no!" she yelled "no! jack!" but she was overwhelmed by the many people pulling her back towards Cal. As she was forced into her seat-she caught a glance of her mothers shocked face in the next life boat. "what do you think your doing!" cried Cal, shaking her hard, "what where you doing? Answer me Rose!" he looked shocked, "well?" he demanded. Rose tried to pull away, but there where more cries and yells from officers and people pulling and shoving her back into place. She distinctly heard someone yell. "get that woman down! She'll capsize the boat!" "rose!" Cal was still glaring at her, hands holding onto her tightly with a vice like grip. "I'd rather be dead with him than spend my time with you." She said angrily. Cal became furious, his face went a pale white and he dug his fingers into her arms hard. "are you crazy?" he whispered dangerously. Rose struggled, but there was no way out, she was trapped . . .


	2. AliveBut Apart

Chapter Two-Alive but Apart

"Can you see any moving?" asked the officer, as they neared the endless sea of dead bodies, floating silently in the cold night. "No sir," answered the man, "none moving sir." The officer took a deep breath as he watched the body of a young man go floating past-frozen solid. "well, keep checking them, keep looking!" he yelled angrily, as the rest of the men in the boat checked the bodies. "these are dead sir," replied one of his crew in disgusted tones as he pushed the body of a woman away from him. He stared in horror as the boat slowly passed the frozen body of a dead woman, clinging to a young infant. "we've waited to long . . ." he whispered. He gazed out as far as he could see-everywhere there where bodies, stretching out towards the horizon and beyond . . . "is there anyone alive out there?" he called desperately. "can anyone hear me? Is there anyone alive out there?" suddenly he heard a noise, quickly, he motioned for the crew to be quiet. Then, he heard it again, a very weak "I'm over here! I'm over here!" he shone his torch in the direction of the voice, and it landed on a young man. He looked about twenty, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was laying on to of some debris. As quickly as he could, he reached him and pulled him into the boat. He thought he had been cold, but when he touched the man it sent shivers of pain down his hands and arms from the sheer cold of it. He was almost dead, he must have been through hell and back . . . Carefully as they could, they wrapped him in blankets and lay him down, where he fell into restless sleep-he wondered if he would live through the night.

"Over here Rose!" said Cal, gripping her tightly by the arm as she tried to escape. "This way darling, first class is over here." Rose continued to struggle, but it was hopeless. "Rose dear," said her mother, putting a hand on her face. "Rose calm down," she grabbed her by the other arm, calling for one of the crew. The caption of the carpathia came towards them. "Yes miss?" he inquired politely. "My, fiancée is very upset." Interrupted Cal. "now really, we need a room where she can rest." "This way sir," said the Captain, leading them towards a vacant cabin-oblivious to the fact that Rose was trying to escape. As Rose was rushed inside, Molly Brown came walking over to them. "hello Ruth dear," she said, "are you feeling any better." Rose looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to understand, she knew Molly would-she had liked Jack. Ruth pursed her lips, Rose knew her mother didn't approve of Molly-simply because she had once been poor, but she could not deny that fact that she had helped her, and been so kind to her all of last night. "yes, much better." She replied, putting on a fake smile, "Rose is just a bit upset, we're trying to calm her down." Molly glanced at the frightened girl, sitting on a chair, numb and in shock-clearly wanting to be far away from her mother and Cal, and with the young man-Jack-but she didn't know where she was. She opened her mouth to speak and say something, but the piercing stare Ruth gave her told her she better keep it shut. "well," she said, "just checking on you." "well, thankyou very much." Said Ruth, and she turned around without another word closing the door behind her, inside the room, Molly could hear Rose beginning to cry.

"hey! Hey wait!" Jack ran over to the officer who was carrying around a list and marking off passenger names. "do you have Rose DeWitt Bukater on there?" the man glanced down on the list. "no sorry . . ." "what?" Jack looked at him in horror. "I put her on a boat-she has to be on there!" The officer frowned. "what class was she in sir?" jack could have kicked himself, of course! Rose would have registered herself as first class! "first class." The officer stared at him, puzzled that he would know someone of that importance. "you'll have to check over there," he said, pointing with his pencil to the upper decks. Jack ran towards it, he just had to find Rose, he had to! Bumping into a person, he didn't even stop to say sorry. Climbing up the steps, he looked round for the officer. "son, hey sonny-jack!" Jack swung around and saw Molly Brown calling to him. "your alright son?" she asked, glancing at his still damp clothes and pale skin. Jack ignored her. "Rose," he gasped, "rose, have you seen rose?" Molly looked at him sadly, "she's in a room over there," she said nodding her head towards the direction. "with them." Jack looked at her in horror, before clasping onto a bench. "I have to see her," he said, turning to look at Molly, who was staring back at him, quite concerned. Molly nodded, but said nothing, as Jack got to his feet and hurriedly made his way towards where Rose was being kept. He'd never felt so frightened or nervous as when he walked down that hall. What if they stopped him? What if he could never see Rose again? He couldn't let that happen to her, he couldn't let that fire he loved about her burn out. As he neared the room, he heard yelling. "well? Answer me!" he recognised Cal's voice. Jack felt anger well up inside him and he pushed the door open with a bang. Rose was sitting on bed, holding her cheek, it look as if she'd been hit. When the door opened she looked up and cried out in a mixer of amazement and happiness "jack!" Cal turned around. "You!" he yelled in a rage, but jack didn't care, gathering all the strength he could, he punched Cal hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. "jack!" cried rose, throwing herself into his arms. "rose," jack said soothingly "oh Rose I love you." He hugged her so tight, never ever wanting to let go. "I told you I'd be alright, it's alright rose." He stroked her hair, trying to calm her as she sobbed into his arms. "what's going on here?" Jack swung around, an officer was standing in the doorway, along with Cal and Ruth. Rose looked at them in horror and clung onto Jack tighter, Jack just stared, stumped for words.

Molly watched nervously to see what would happen. 10 minutes later, she saw Jack, being dragged by two officers away from Rose. Quickly she hurried over to them. "what do you think your doing?" she asked. One of the officers turned towards her. "this man is being an nuisance to some passengers," he said, panting with the effort of holding Jack back. "he's with me," she told them. "Pardon?" asked the officer in surprise, "he's with me, " repeated Molly loudly, "c'mon Son." She held out an arm for Jack. The officers eyed each other, then molly, and reluctantly let Jack go. "c'mon jack," said quietly, pulling him away and over to an empty corner. "You don't understand!" gasped Jack, "she can't be with them-they've got her trapped and she's going to die if she doesn't break free! I have to-," "shhhh sonny." Molly put an arm around him. "There's nothing you can do Jack, least of all here." "then what can I do?!" yelled Jack angrily. Molly sighed, "I-I don't think there is anything you can do." She said quietly.

Rose sat on the bed awaiting another outburst from Cal, but none came. Instead he stood in the middle of the room, a pack of ice held against one eye which was going black. He was probably to mad to speak, to furious, she knew she would have to pay for it later, but she didn't care. Jack was alive! The love of her life, who she'd thought for a few agonizing hours was dead, was in fact still breathing, still here, and for a few wonderful moments, she had hugged him, taken in every little detail about him, the way he felt, the way he held her, the way he smelt . . . Rose closed her eyes, Jack was alive . . . but they where still apart, Cal had her trapped. She took a deep breath and tried to stop herself from crying, but she couldn't. Cal had her trapped again, she was now his-to be treated like and object he owned, and to conform with the standards he wanted. She remembered how she had felt with Jack. Never Trapped, never unhappy-he'd freed her, and she had been happy, happy for the first time in her life. Cal glared at her, "will you stop crying?!" he shouted. At that moment Ruth came hurrying into the room, "come Rose," she said softly, "let's get you out of those clothes." Numbly Rose staggered to her feet and followed her mother into another smaller room, where a dress lay ready for her-she didn't know how or where her mother got it from, and she didn't care. "Now, now Rose," her mother said, closing the door with a click behind her. "It's okay dear." She wrapped her daughter in a hug, but Rose felt no comfort from it. "There, there" she said, stroking Rose's damp and tangled hair. "It's alright Rose, now, let's get you into some dry clothes, or you shall catch a cold." Numbly Rose stood and allowed herself to be dressed, ignoring her mothers mindless chatter. "rose, rose?" her mother turned her round to look at her. "are you listening to me? I said, you will never behave like that again, ever. Do you have any idea how I felt when you ran away like that? How Cal felt?" rose shivered at the sound of his name. "I was so worried," she kissed her, and continued, "lucky Cal managed to get you in a boat or heaven knows what would have happened!" Rose glared at her mother, she couldn't stand it. Is that what Cal had told her? "Cal didn't convince me to go in the boat." She hissed, "Jack did!" Ruth gave her a venomous stare, "I never want to hear that name again Rose! Do you understand what you almost did? You could have landed us on the streets, had everything sold off and left us with nothing. Cal and you are a fine match, everyone else can see it, why can't you?" "I'm not everyone else!" said Rose quietly, "and I don't want to be. I don't love him and I'm not going to marry h-," at that moment Ruth snapped, and slapped Rose hard, sending further pain down her already tender check. Rose staggered backwards, staring at her mother in shock. "Don't you dare say that!" sobbed Ruth, falling down into an old wooden chair. "can't you see Rose, this is the only way for us to survive? I'm doing it for you." She dabbed her tears away with a handkerchief and got back onto her feet. "I'm sorry rose," she whispered, taking her daughters hand and holding it tightly. "but arranged marriages are a part of society-you must learn to love Cal-as I learned to love your father." Rose didn't answer, she felt bad about leaving her mother on the ship and making her worry, and she knew her mother was horribly afraid of what the future might hold if she did not marry Cal. Everything pointed to her marrying him, forcing her to conform with the standards. Rose felt like a trapped animal, all she wanted was Jack.


	3. Property of Cal

Chapter Three-Property of Cal

Disclaimer: I guess I better do this cos everyone else is. So lets put some things straight here. I'm not James Cameron, I don't own any of the characters from the movie, but I DO own this story, and any characters that I make up for it :-)

* * *

Also I'd like to thank anyone who's been reading my work! You guys all rock!:-) I will try and make this easier to read, cos i know it's a bit messy but I'm very busy so first I'll just try and write the story for you!

* * *

Jack waited impatiently, hidden in the corner as people began to leave the carphatia, for whatever New York might hold for them. Rose would have to pass through sometime, then he would free her, he didn't know how, but he had to. He couldn't let Rose live like that, he couldn't live without her, least of all live knowing that she would be forced to marry Cal. Five minutes passed by, then ten, and finely he saw her! She was being escorted by Cal, who had a black eye, and her mother Ruth. She looked like a prisoner being escorted to her Cell. There was no way she could escape there grips, yet she continued to look around wildly, eyes full of fear and yet hope-she was looking for him. Before Jack even realised what was happening, his legs had carried him over to her. "Let her go," he yelled, his voice trembling with anger, Cal glared at him with his cool grey eyes. "Now what?!" he yelled, "she's my fiancée _Mine!_" "she's not yours, you don't own her!" said Jack disgusted, he raised his fist to deliver yet another blow to Cal, when someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled, but it was no use, once gain he was being held back by two officers. "Thankyou sirs," said Cal, grinning broadly as Jack was pulled away, yelling like some lunatic. He turned to Rose, "come sweetpea." "no!" yelled Jack, fighting the men as hard as he could. "you can't do this to her! Rose! Rose!" Cal stopped and turned to look at him for a moment. "see that he's locked up," he handed a wad of cash to one of the officers, flashed Jack a grin and walked away with the love of his life. 

Rose lay down on her warm bed and sobbed endlessly for hours. Jack was alive, but they where apart-he was probably locked up somewhere, while she was trapped here, a possession of Cal, nothing more than an item he could call his own and show off when ever he liked. "I love you jack," she whispered over and over, hoping that where ever he was he could hear her. She remembered the wonderful freedom Jack had given her, the way she could talk to him and tell him anything, even when they had only just met. She couldn't talk to anyone else like that, they either didn't listen or care. Nor could she joke around with anyone the way she had with Jack, but Jack seemed a million miles away.

Suddenly she heard the door open, quickly she turned away, so who ever had entered wouldn't see her tear-streaked face. "rose?" her mothers voice echoed strangely in the room. Rose closed her eyes and didn't answer, she didn't want to see her mother ever again. "Rose dear," she felt her mothers hand on her shoulder and she flinched, but her mother didn't seem to care or notice. "rose," she began again. "I know things have been hard for you, confusing, I might also add. But everything's turned out for the best, you'll see. Soon you'll forget this boy-Jack." She grabbed a nearby brush and began to comb the nots from Rose's tangled curls. "You'll see," she repeated, "then you and Cal can get on with things." Rose wanted to hit her at that moment, but instead she forced herself to lie there, quite and sullen. Finely her mother left, rose sighed and stared numbly into space. She knew in her heart that she couldn't fight her mother and Cal anymore, it was impossible. She was Cal's now, she was his fiancée and soon wife to be. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, she knew she shouldn't wish it, but she couldn't help it, she wished she'd jumped.

"Rose dear, you look wonderful." Ruth stared at her daughter, a smile spread on her face, "I knew that dress would suit you wonderfully." Rose managed a smile, as her mothers friends all agreed at once on how perfect she looked. It had just been over a month since the titanic had sank-and she'd been forced away from Jack. Rose had found herself forced into her old life, the endless parties and same mindless people, Cal treating her like a possession, yet still attempting to buy her love with gifts, And everyone around her forcing her to conform. Now she was here in her mother dining room, once again sipping tea with her friends. Rose didn't like any of them, that is, in less you included Molly Brown as one of Ruth's friends. Molly was always over with the usual group of girls-all who now loved her and treated her as a hero after what had happened on the life boats after the sinking. She knew her mother still secretly despised her though, yet she would never openly admit it now, in fact, she had taken the liberty of inviting her to Roses wedding.

"Would you like anything to eat, sweetpea?" Rose turned around to face Cal, his voice intruding through her thoughts. She hated him, loathed him, even when he had apologised to her a million times about everything and told her how much he loved her, she still couldn't forgive or love him back. Even if he did love her, she was sure he loved her as he would a possession, and not a person. "no, no thankyou Cal." She said quietly, "I'm tired, may a be excused?" "of course." He said, in his usual care free manner. Quickly Rose got to her feet, wanting to escape the chatter about her and Cal, and the wedding; they all thought she was happy, only Molly Brown knew the truth.

Walking out of the room, Rose made her way to the balcony, and stared out at the cloudy sky. She was so miserable she just wanted to die; even now as she stood silently she could hear Jack's words echoing inside her.

"_They've got you trapped rose and you're gonna die if you don't break fee . . ." _she closed her eyes hard, trying not to cry, but the words still swirled round her head, getting louder and louder. _"sooner or later rose, that fire I love about you, it's gonna go out . . ." _and once again she felt that she was back on Titanic, she could see Jack in front of her, one caring hand placed on face. _"I'm fine," _she heard herself lie as jack asked her if she would be okay, _"Jack, it's not up to you to save me." _She could see his blue eyes clouded with emotion, _"I know," _he answered, _"only **you **can do that." _

She wondered how jack had gained so much wisdom, but the answer was already there. He had really lived life, while she had been shielded away from it, nothing anyone in her world told her about life was true, not like what Jack had told and shone her. She sighed, those words had never left her, not any word jack had spoken to her had been forgotten. "Only you can save yourself." She repeated quietly, without realising it her hands gripped the balcony hard, and she pushed herself up and onto it. Once, but now it seemed a life time away, Jack and her had flown on the railings of the great ship . . . pulling herself up and over, she looked at the perfect gardens far below her, and loosened her tight grip slightly. She couldn't save herself, not the way Jack had wanted, this, as she had thought many time before, was the only way. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the fall . . .

"Don't do it!" rose opened her eyes and looked behind her. But it was not Jack who stood there, but Molly Brown. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't do it," she walked towards her, arm outstretched, "here, give me your hand love, I'll pull you back over." Numbly, rose obeyed her, letting the plump woman help her back over to safety. She would have jumped, had not Molly spoken the same words jack had once done, reminding her that Jack would never had wanted this. "I'm sorry Molly," she sobbed, slowly lowering she into a sitting position, hand held over her heart. Molly was looking at her with a shocked expression, "Rose, dear, if you want to talk . . ." "no!" Rose said quickly, getting to her feet. "I'm fine, really." She turned away from Molly. "I must rest now," she looked into her kind brown eyes, "please don't tell anyone." She managed to sob, before hurrying to her room.


	4. Josephine my flying machine

Chapter four-Josephine my flying machine

Disclaimer-check chapter three :-P

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes! Up she goes! In the air she goes! Where? There she goes . . ." Jack Dawson's words trailed off into nothingness. "you still miss her, don't you jack?" Jack raised himself up into a sitting position, glancing at his new friend Mark sadly. "Every day." he mumbled. It seemed like years had passed since he'd last seen Rose, he still felt anger every time the thought of her once gain living a trapped life with Cal came to him, but more often than not he felt sadness, that wasn't the way Rose was supposed to live. "You need to move on," said Mark, lighting up a cigarette and taking a large puff, "heck you even got yourself thrown in jail over that gal." Jack didn't answer, he remembered how Cal had got him arrested when he had tried to free Rose, if it hadn't been for Molly Brown finding out and freeing him, he'd probably still be there, rotting. Mark sighed, and sat beside his friend. "ah, you have to move on mate, no point I having a broken heart the rest of yer life." "but you don't understand!" yelled Jack suddenly angry, "there killing her, she's going to die if she doesn't break free, it's not right . . ." he stoped, unable to find the right words to explain just how unfair life was for Rose.

Jack had continued his life just as he had before the titanic. Though he hadn't moved around as much, yet, he had continued sleeping under bridges and drawing portraits, trying to make ends meet. But he felt so incomplete. Ever since the titanic, he had lost everything, his best friend, Frabitizo, and other good mate, Tommy, and of course Rose-his Rose. He knew he would have managed life without Tommy and Frabitzo, though he missed them both dearly, he could make new friends, it was easy for him, but Rose, there would never be another Rose. . .

He watched from where he sat the busy people moving around, families chatting, all oblivious to his misery. His eye caught sight of a small girl walking across the street with her mother and father. She looked so simular to the little girl Cora, but she was gone too, only five years old and she was gone, her whole family had drowned.

"Rose, what have they done with you?" he whispered to himself, and then, as if by magic, she appeared. Dressed in a beautiful blue gown, she was walking, arm in arm with Cal, a huge smile plastered across her face. Jack sat there, memorised, she looked happy, chatting away with a woman dressed just as splendidly next to her and Cal, all three seemed so happy. Jack swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of his throat, he was just about to get to his feet when a woman approached him. "excuse me," she said, sounding rather nervous "could you please draw a portrait of my son and daughter?" she motioned to a well dress boy of about eight, and girl of about 5. "yes mad' am," she Jack quickly, he turned his gaze away from her, trying to find Rose, but she was gone. With a sinking feeling quickly taking over him, he began to draw.

"Here you are," he said, handing the finished drawing to the woman, "that will be 50 cents please." The woman handed it to him, smiling. "Why, this is amazing work," she said, smiling at him. "And um, well, I don't suppose you have had any training?" she eyed his clothes. "no, mad' am." He answered. She smiled, "what did you say your name was?" "I didn't, Jack Dawson." He held out his hand, and reluctantly she shook it. "have you, I mean, could I look at some of your other works?" she asked timidly. "sure," said Jack handing her his book. The lady sat down beside him, flipping through all his pictures. "these are terrific Jack." She studied each one intently. "this woman, may I ask, who is she? She is the subject of every picture." She motioned to one of the many pictures of Rose. It was Jack favourite picture, a memory he'd perfectly preserved. It was of him and Rose on the railing of the Titanic, Rose's arms stretched out wide as she flew across the ocean, and he was standing beside her, whispering soft words into her ear. Above it was written. _"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes! Up she goes!"_ "that," said Jack, "is a very special person." The lady eyed him somewhat suspiciously. "where did you meet her?" Jack sighed, "we met on the Titanic." "really?" the lady raised her eyebrows in surprise, before asking, "what was her name? and how did you know her?" Jack stayed quiet for a little while, wondering why so many questions, but he supposed the woman was just interested. He smiled when he remembered the question Rose had asked, when she had first seen his work. "her name is Rose," he said quietly, "we met when she-well she was kinda unhappy and that's how we met." He finished lamely, knowing he hadn't made any sense, but he thought Rose would want to have kept her near jump experience secret. The lady frowned, knowing that he was hiding something, but she overlooked it. "Well, thankyou Jack." She said, smiling sweetly, then she turned to her children. "Come along Mathew, Jasmine."

"Tell us about the titanic," said one of Cal's wealthy friends, "it must have been an awful experience." _"you can bet it was," _thought Rose, _"but not because it sank." _She stood beside Cal, trying hard to keep a happy smile on her face, so no person would realise the true horror that she might be feeling within, and listened as Cal made himself seem like a hero. "well, Rose got separated from Ruth and I, so when I eventually did find her, there where few lifeboats left, however, I did manage to get her into one." He turned to rose and smiled, numbly she tried to return it. "and then of course," he continued, "I had to wait myself for a boat, I think I must have been on the last one to leave that liner." "I heard that it was supposed to be unsinkable," the old man replied. "unsinkable?" scoffed Cal, "no, I never believed _that _for a second." Rose almost chocked, remembering the first words he had said on seeing the ship. _"this ship is unsinkable God himself could not sink this ship!" _what a fool he turned out to be.

"Certainly that is a stunning necklace," commented Mr. Bernard. Cal smiled smugly, "nothing is too stunning from for my Rose," "where did you get it?" asked Mr. Bernard, sounding quite interested. As Cal explained all about it, the only person lost in there own thoughts at the table was Rose-or maybe not. As soon as the chatter about the heart of the ocean died down, Mrs. Bernard spoke up. "Rose," she began, startled at only herself being addressed, rose turned her full attention to her, "yes?" "it's funny," began Mrs. Bernard, "but today I got Jasmines and Mathews portraits done, and well, the man did quite a good job, very talented, but you see Rose, I wonder if you knew him? He showed much of his work, and many of the portraits where of you, what was his name again? Dawson, Jack Dawson." The room went unearthly quiet. "no you must have been mistaken," said Cal loudly, "Rose has never known any Jack Dawson, have you sweetpea?" but Rose was too shocked to answer. "no, I am quite sure he knew Rose." Persisted Mrs. Bernard. "he knew your name, he said you met on the titanic." The whole room was deadly quiet now. "where did you meet-," began Rose, But Cal quickly cut her off, "I suppose they just exchanged kind hellos in passing." "well," continued Mrs. Bernard. "there was one drawing I will never forget-it looked so real, Rose and him where on the railing of the Titanic, and she looked as if she where flying. Words where written on top, what was it? That song, _come to me Josephine my flying machine, up she goes! Up she goes!_" "oh him," said Ruth quickly, "he was of some assistance to Rose, but we hardly knew him, we invited him to dinner once, but that was all." "oh yes him," said Cal, in strange kind of voice, as if he where struggling to keep it quiet. "Yes, I hardly remember him, only met him once. He was from steerage" He forced a hearty laugh. "Do you remember him rose?" all heads turned towards her, Mrs. Bernard seemed quite interested. From the other side of the table, Cal gave her a warning glance. "I can't say I remember him too well at all," lied Rose, her heart breaking, "I met him briefly only twice, I had forgotten all about him . . ." there was laughter around the table, and then some other topic was quickly brought up, and all seemed to have forgotten Jack and Rose.

Inside Rose heart was soaring. Jack wasn't in prison! He was living his old life, the life she had wanted to live with him . . . and he still loved her, he still drew her. All at once she was filled happiness and terrible sadness.


	5. Lies and Cries for help

Hi guys!!!!

please excuse bad spelling . . . i'm not having a very good week . . .:-(

* * *

Disclaimer-read chapter three :-) and now, back to the story,

* * *

Chapter Five-Lies and Cries for help

As soon as the guests left, the whole house tensed up, Rose hated the silence, she hated everything about her life. "m-more pictures?" stuttered Cal; he turned to Ruth, who was just as angry as he was. "I didn't know about these ones," said Rose truthfully, she felt like she was on trial and heading for execution. She braced herself in case Cal decided to hit, but to her surprise he kept his cool. "Rose, sweetpea." He said in a strained voice. "This, picture of you and _him _on the railing, it didn't happen did it?" rose shook her head quickly, "no." she lied, fearing is she answered truthfully Cal would explode. "Good," he walked over to her slowly, "you should go to bed, you have a long day head of you." Quickly Rose rushed herself to her room, listening to the quiet voices outside that belonged to Cal and her Mother. "what are we going to do Cal?" asked Ruth, her voice desperate, "I thought he was in prison? We can't let anyone find out about his and Roses-," "I know." Cal cut her off. "look, everything is fine. Rose will soon forget about him," _"never!" _thought rose angrily! "and the marriage is going ahead as planned." Continued Cal, she could hear him pacing restlessly, "besides, I doubt anyone would believe the fool if he even mentioned anything about there brief, well . . ." his voice trailed off. "Don't worry Ruth." He said sharply, "everything is fine, he is out of the picture."

Molly Brown frowned as she watched young Rose across the other side of the table. Something was defiantly wrong, very wrong . . . she remembered only weeks before when she had caught Rose on the balcony, like the young girl had wanted, she had kept it a secret, but it was weighing on her conscious heavily. As soon as the rest of the guests left she decided to get Ruth alone and talk to her. "Hey Ruth dear, do ya think we could talk?" she asked quietly, leading her into an empty room. Ruth followed, somewhat slowly, before closing the door behind them. "Whatever do you want, Molly?" she said in a quiet, yet threatening voice. That however wouldn't stop Molly. "I came to talk to you about Rose. Ruth, she miserable!" for a moment Ruth's eyes maddened, she forced a laugh. "Nonsense Molly, Rose is happier than she's ever been before. Everyone knows that." Molly shook her head. "no everyone thinks that, this young Jack is who she loves." Confronted with her worst fears, Ruth looked ready to attack. "nonsense." She said firmly. "Rose is engaged to Cal, she loves Cal. And you." She pointed a finger rudely at Molly. "will bring up nothing of their silly brief _affair._" She shuddered as she said the word, but she looked so deadly and held Molly under such a piercing stare that for the first time in her life, Molly Brown felt intimidated and said nothing.

Jack concentrated hard on the portrait of Rose he was drawing. He had so many of them already-each one so real that he felt like he could walk into it, yet he still couldn't help but draw her. He smiled as he finished it, then flooded it carefully but quickly, for something had caught his eye. "ma'am wait!" he yelled, running after the well dressed woman, wishing he knew her name, "hey wait!" the woman swung around, but when she saw who it was, he face relaxed a bit and she said. "oh, um, hello Jack." Jack tried to stand up straighter, feeling awfully self concise of himself. "sorry to bother you." He said quietly, "but I was just wondering, did you know Rose?" he'd been thinking about it ever since he'd met her. "why yes," said the lady, she replied rather stiffly, as if it was none of his business, but yet there was a small smile on her face. "could you give her this?" he said, handing her the folded up piece of paper, "er in privet, do you think?" he didn't want Cal or Ruth to find out. Mrs. Bernard gazed the handsome but poor boy before her, and found herself somehow replying, "why yes of course."

"Rose, I'd like to talk to you in privet," Mrs. Bernard had been waiting all day for this chance. Rose glanced at Cal and her mother, she knew they wouldn't want her around Lucy Bernard after she had mentioned Jack, but they where too busy chatting away. Quickly she beckoned for Lucy to follow her into an empty corridor. "well, Rose," said Lucy, "I have something for you, from the boy, Jack." She handed out the folded piece of paper, still folded. Rose took it slowly. "Thankyou Lucy," she said, almost breathless. Lucy realised that rose wanted to be alone, and quickly turned to leave, as soon as she was gone Rose carefully unfolded the paper. On it was a stunning drawing, the best Jack had ever done. They where on the Titanic, Jack embracing her tightly, both smiling, so happy . . . Rose remembered that scene, only minutes before the ship had struck the iceberg. Above it there song was written, and below that, four simple words, yet full of so much meaning. "I love you Rose." Rose took a deep breath and held the picture against her heart, wishing it was jack instead.

Rose wrapped her shawl around her tightly as the chilly air bit at her exposed skin making her shiver all over. She knew she was going to pay dearly for what she was doing, once Cal and Mother found out, and chances where, they would. But she couldn't help herself, she had to find Jack, she just had to, she couldn't remain trapped like this any more. She searched the streets for hours, but found no sign of him, she knew know she had been out way too long, but she didn't care, she had to find Jack, she had to! Suddenly a sound caught her attention, music, familiar music. But not boring songs she had always listened to, no, it was simular to the music her and Jack had once danced to in the steerage party on the Titanic, warm and fun. She stood for a minute, gazing at the bar from where it came.

As soon as Rose opened the door and stepped inside, the whole Bar went quiet, just as the steerage party had done. Some people whispered while many others gazed at her in awe-there had never seen anyone like Rose. Soon however, the room began to get louder, till once again people where talking and laughing, and dancing to the music. Rose sat down by herself, and watched as the people danced. She began to clap to the sound of the music, smiling, really smiling for the first time in months. Suddenly a little girl came shyly towards her. "are you a princess?" she asked. Rose was reminded strongly of Cora. "No," she laughed. Half an hour later Rose was dancing with everyone else, they where all so nice and friendly, that she was accepted straight away. For a long time she danced playfully with the little girl, who's name Sarah, letting the little girl try and teach her some of the dances she knew. The only thing that could have made the night better would have been Jack.

By the time she left the bar, it was early morning. She yarned, tired, and looked around her. Jack had to be here somewhere, a few people in the bar had said they'd known him, but they hadn't been able to show her where he was.

* * *

A **BIG **thanks to all you guys who are reading this :-D u make me so happy! 


	6. Married in Chains

Chapter six-married in chains

"Where have you been?!" shouted Cal, as loudly as he could. He had found Rose around noon and promptly dragged her back "home." Rose sat stiffly on the chair; she had been hoping that she would never have been found, at least not by Cal or her Mother. But she had, and now she was going to pay. "Well answer me!" yelled Cal. Rose just stared back at him, with wide frightened eyes. Cal sighed, "Well, I think I know the answer already, Rose." He said quietly, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the _picture_. Rose actually gasped, she had hidden it so well! He must have turned her room upside down trying to find it. "well?" he said keeping his voice deadly quiet. "did you go and see him Rose?" she shook her head franticly, "no." she managed to squeak. Cal leaned right over her, his face close to hers. "you are my fiancée!" he whispered furiously, "and you will not make a fool of me Rose!" he stood there, forcing her to look in his cold eyes. "if you didn't see him then, where did you go?" Rose was so frightened she could hardly talk, but she decided to at least tell the truth, Cal could sense when she lied. "a pub." She said simply. Cal actually stood back. "a pub?" he said quietly, "a pub!" he was yelling now. Picture still in hand, he ripped into tiny shreds in front of Rose's face. "You will never leave this house again without me or your mother accompanyingyou, ever again!" he shouted. "Do you understand?" Rose nodded her head. "good." He said, suddenly smug. He turned and threw the last remaining bit of paper into the fire. Slowly Rose watched as the words "I love you rose" burned away into blackness.

As jack entered the bar he noticed it was more crowed than usual, looking round he spotted Mark. "Hey mark, what's going on here? He asked, glancing around. Before Mark could answer Sarah came running up to him. "jack!" she yelled happily. "jack guess what? A princess came here!" "what?" asked both jack and mark at exactly the same time, it was apparent that mark had no idea what was going on. Sarah smiled. "it was the princess like in your pictures." She grabbed Jacks book from out of his hands and opened it. "See?" she said, showing Jack one of his many pictures of Rose. "oh shit!" Jack couldn't help himself. He turned to mark. "rose was here last night!" Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise, "you serious? She must have been looking for you . . ." Jack turned quickly to Sarah. "Sarah, did you see where ros-the princess went?" Sarah nodded her head, "yes, see went outside, and then a man with black hair took her away." Once again Cal had Rose.

Two weeks slowly passed with nothing but thought of Rose. Jack looked for her everyday, but never once did he find her, or even see Lucy Bernard, who must have known where Rose was staying. Then one sunny day, something caught his eye . . . picking up a discarded newspaper, he gawped at what was front news. "_Caledon Hockley and Fiancée Rose Dewitt Bukater wed." _Rose stared up at him, just as beautiful as ever, but the smile she wore he knew was fake, rose might be smiling but her eyes showed just how miserable she was. Beside her stood Cal, showing her off like some grand item he had brought. Turning to page six, Jack quickly read the article.

_Caledon Hockley the wealthiest man in Philadelphia will wed long time fiancée, Rose Dewitt Bukater today at 1: 30 pm in the St. John of god church . . . _

The article went on to explain in more detail the spender of the occasion but Jack couldn't care less about that . . . somehow he just couldn't understand why rose was going through with it, his Rose was getting married-to Cal!

Rose stood and stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown money could buy, covered in jewels and gold, the heart of the ocean weighing heavily on her neck. Her hair was tied up stylishly with a tiara on top. She looked like a princess, yet she felt like a prisoner. She didn't love Cal, she couldn't love Cal, even when she had tried. Yet here she was, being forced to marry him, but she couldn't, she _couldn't_! How could she do this to Jack, to herself? Jack was the only person in the world that she could ever love as a husband, she was going to die without him, _she couldn't do this! _

Suddenly the door opened, and the wedding march sounded. As much as rose wanted to run away, she felt her feet dragging her towards Cal. Every step seemed like an eternity, each breath of air she took in seemed to make breathing even harder. Her stomach felt sick and queasy, and the heart of the ocean seemed to be pulling her down.

Suddenly a loud voice erupted, breaking the silence. "ROSE!!!" rose didn't need anyone to tell her who that voice belonged to, who the person was who had come to save her-she heard that voice every night in her dreams. Without hesitation she spun around, and saw him. _Jack. _Running as fast as the stupid gown would allow her, she threw herself into Jacks arms, and he spun her round joyfully. "Jack, oh jack!" she sobbed in relief and happiness. "Oh jack I love you, I love you so much . . ." she hugged him tighter and closer than she had ever hugged any one before. "I love you too Rose." She heard Jacks muffled response. All round her she could hear yelling and whispering, and gasps of surprise, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was stand there safe in Jack's warm and loving embrace. "no!" rough hands grabbed at her, trying to pull her away from the love of her life. "No! jack!" Rose fought Cal's strong grip desperately. "NO! your marrying me!" Cal lost it, he was pulling at her so hard he was bruising her arm. There where shouts of outrage and Rose heard one man yell, "now, really!" she felt Jack tense up, ready for a fight, but before either he or Cal could do anything, Rose spun around and spat hard into Cal's face. The room went deathly quiet, Cal staggered back, in shock that she would do that again, in public, in front of 1000 guests but Rose couldn't care. She was with Jack, and that meant happiness and freedom. She heard Jack snort with laughter behind her, after all, who had expected her to do that? The crowd was whispering in shock, but she heard at least one person laugh loudly-Molly Brown. "c'mon!" she yelled, almost laughing as she grabbed Jack's hand. The two ran through the church and it's shocked occupants, and out into the street.

People stared as they ran, one a beautiful princess, in jewels and a wedding gown, the other a poor boy dressed in simple clothes. Rose could hear Jack laughing behind her as they ran wildly without purpose, and she found that she was laughing too, so hard that stomach hurt. But nothing could spoil this moment, nothing could take away, the joy, happiness and freedom she felt.


	7. Together at Last

I can't believe this is the last chapter!!!!!!!!!! enjoy

* * *

Chapter seven-Together at last

Soon they couldn't run anymore, and they stopped, Rose pulling jack towards her. "Did you see his face?" he said, still laughing, "I can't believe you spat in his face. Did you see the look on his face . . ." he stopped, letting his words trail away into silence. "Rose," he said quietly, "I love you." Rose stared into his eyes, "I know," she whispered, "and I love you too. Jack, if I ever marry any man, it'll be you." She paused. "you saved me." Jack smiled, and then they hugged tighter, kissing passionately, ignoring the looks of passer bys. For a long time they just kissed and held each other, then Jack began to sing there song. "come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes! Up she goes!" they held each others hands tightly, and once again Rose was flying. She smiled to herself, just enjoying being able to smile because she _was_ happy for a change. She and Jack walked down the street, Roses white gown getting dirtier on the dusty road, when they came to the pub. She burst into laughter, not knowing why, and pulled jack towards it.

People watched as the two danced together, dancing the night away. So different, yet so right for each other. One a princes, covered in wealth that they could only dream of, the other just a simple steerage boy-yet they found so much happiness in each other. "Rose," whispered Jack, "I'm still sleeping under bridges," Rose knew he meant it, but in a playful way. "I don't care," she laughed, "so long as I'm with you," she paused, "besides, I don't need these things!" she motioned to her gown and Jewels-and the heart of the ocean, she didn't want anything Cal had given her.

Two weeks later the rather famous couple could be seen, happy as ever, walking hand in hand, but Rose was no longer Rose Dewitt Bukater, but Rose Dawson. They both wore second class clothes, for everything rose had been wearing had given them a small fortune, well large if Rose had sold the heart of the ocean, but for some reason she kept it, maybe because it reminded her more of Jack when he had first drawn her than Cal.They now owned a small house together, it was nothing much, but it was theirs, and it was home.

Rose never heard anything or had anything to do with Cal ever again, she never knew what happened to him, or her mother. But she often visited Molly Brown, before her and Jack went away on there travels. They visited the pier, and went on the roller coaster, and rode horses on the beach, right in the surf, with one leg on each side. Then they went to Paris, before returning to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, where Rose gave birth to a girl. Cora.

* * *

The end I hope you liked it! If you did, please review! But remember, be gentle, this is my first fan fic . . . thanks again to all you guys who read this! You are just the best :-D 


End file.
